The New Era
by TwilightDarkRose
Summary: Bella and Jacob story. And a Bella and Edward story. Sort of. This is sort of in the middle of New Moon. Similar scenes but acted different. Full summary is inside. Read it first, Please. Victoria has arrived. Edward comes back.. Maybe.
1. The beggining

Summary:

Bella and Jacob are best friends, She ends up falling in love with him. This is half way into new moon sort of. You will find similar scenes in there but just acted different. I'm trying to relate the stories together to make it as 'real' as it could be. She finds out hes a werewolf. She hasn't jumped cliff yet.

Edward comes back later on... Or does he? Bella/Jacob story somewhat, and hopefully a Bella/Edward story by the end. (Sorry if its so.. Weird, lol)

Story starts off a few months after _**he**_ leaves. And, Edward has left Bella for Tanya. Will be explained later in story in a Flashback moment.

(A/N: Todays the first day Ive started writing and I am already on chapter 5. I'm a sucker for writing. But not a blood sucker. Ha ha ha ha.. _ Horrible joke I know. Anyways.. Enjoy.. Please Review and tell me what I could change. And expect other chapters up Asap! I'm also rushing myself to post them. So don't be surprised if theres 50 chapters before the end of this week. Reviews and Opinions would be Nice. But not really needed.)

Edwards gone.. He's just.. Gone. No sign of him leaving me, No sign of this happening, Nothing.

I was awakened by my alarm clock going off, ringing in my ears, over and over.

It was Monday, The dreadful day that everyone feared would come. I got out of bed, Figuring I should go downstairs before Charlie's stomach starts growling at me. As I was walking down the stairs I spotted Charlie trying to make pancakes, But they were way over burned.

"Whoa, Dad. Hold up. You're doing it all wrong. Let the girl of the house take over this." Thankfully saving breakfast. Sucked that I had to make a brand new batch. Dads aren't very good with Cooking unless if they've had experience. Well, At least my Dad anyways.

"Ha ha. Thanks Bells. You know. The only thing I bet I could make would be Cereal."

I quickly cooked up breakfast and ran upstairs to get changed. Seeing as though I only had 20 minutes to get ready and get in the car.

I changed out of my Pajamas into my Light Brown jacket and my Brown pants. I looked in the mirror, Smiling at the fact that my eyes weren't so dark circled as they use to be from Edward leaving. I saw how messed up my hair was, But realized I was late for school, I just decided to put it in a ponytail, Not sure what to do with it.

I ran outside to get to my truck, I saw Mike, I didn't expect to see him here, I knew he was obsessed with me, But I just wasn't so badly.. I'm not sure..I.. I just didn't have tough feelings for him. I guess he was just proving to me how kind he could be.

I walked up to him seeing how he was and to as why he was here, "Hey Bella, Figured you'd like it if... if I gave you a ride to school today... Er... Hope you don't mind." I smiled at his foolishness.

* * *

"Not at all, Mike, Thanks." I figured I might as well just accept him helping me escape from being late to school. I waved goodbye to Charlie, knowing he would ask me about Mike later on.

Mike opened the passenger door and let me out slowly, He was careful about me, He didn't want me ending up sliding on the Ice and breaking any bones.

I turned to my right.. looking at where the Cullens usually park, I swear I saw an image of Alice and Edward in my head...

I missed them.. a lot.. It still hurt to think of Edward. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I clutched onto it... Mike saw me, He knew my pain. At least _he_ understood me. He pulled me in close for a hug, He sort of reminded me of Edward with the way the hug felt..

* * *

We walked into the school, I almost crashed into a near by pole just trying to get on my way to the front door. I needed someone to keep me away from running into things, I was liable to get myself killed... I remember having that talk with Jacob about how clumsy I am... Jacob hadn't been talking to me ever since that night at the movie theater. I really wished he was ok..Last I heard he had Mono.

* * *

Mike walked me to our first period. I saw the seat where Edward use to sit.. Mike now sat there, Taking that place as to try and get my mind off of Edward, help ease the pain a bit. Mike.. was now one of my trusted friends, I guess. Someone to talk too... and he wanted to help. It just didn't seem like him.. He was usually the quiet corner, comedian, shy, type of guy.. But it seemed like he just... changed. "So, Bella. Any plans for the week?" Mike looked at me questionably. "No, Mike, I have no plans.. I was going to go see if I could go with my Dad and go help him with the tracks, But he just doesn't want me in the woods. Not anywhere near them since.. Well.. you know..hes just afraid it'll happen again.." "I know Bella, believe me. Say, You want to go to the movies later today? Maybe after school I could take you to go see.... how about.. maybe.. 'Love spelled backwards is Love'?Romantic Comedy..." "I'm not sure, It's romance, Mike. Anything else you would want to go see?.." "Yeah, Bella.. um.. How.. about... man... Hey Eric know any good movies to go see?" Out of nowhere Eric pops up behind us. Nearly scaring me to death. "Yeah. Man. How about. Face punch? You know. The trailers like 'Poom Poom, Punch Faces'". "Yeah Man, Real cute. You're real funny. But yeah sure. I guess. Want to go see that, Bella?" "Guns.. Adrenaline.. Yeah. Sure. I guess. I'm into that stuff, Does anyone else want to go?." I was hoping someone else would offer to come.. Eric popped up again and spoke. "Yeah, Bella I could see if Angela wants to come with us." Mike looked a little upset, thinking about what to say. "Alright, Its a double date then." Did he have to say it like that...

The bell rang to go to 7th period, Not my favorite class, But oh well. I had Health that class. The only people I knew in there were Eric and Tyler. We had a group project to make a sort of Animal figure out of Fruit. Of course I was stuck working with Tyler and Eric.

"So.. Guys.. What kind of Animal should we make..?" Eric glared over at Tyler, Like they were reading each others minds. Tyler was first to speak "Well.. How about.. Lets see.. Fruit.. I know.. lets make a Fruit Fly?" Eric laughed at that. "Yeah, Man. Lets make that, Its going to literally be a _Fruit_ fly!"

I swear they make the dumbest jokes sometimes.. cheers me up a bit to laugh at their stupidity.

Like the first day of school, when Tyler and Eric were fighting over "their girl" then Tyler ended up taking Mikes chair and Mike charged after him. It was so embarrassing. Thank god the girls saved me from the moment. I heard Eric's voice ringing in my mind.

"Hey, Bella. Bella. Bella, Wake up. Bella" I shocked back to the real world.

"Oh, Sorry, Was blanking out..I didn't mean too.. Was just thinking about my first day here.. and all. How I met everyone."

"Yeah, I remember that, Me, Tyler, And Mike all fighting over you, As Jessica says 'Like the shiny new toy' It was fun."

"Yeah, It was.... I even... I-" I was cut off by my thoughts of what happened that day.. when Jessica told me about the Cullens... and about.. the one who.. 'Wasn't good enough for anyone' "Bella. You ok?" Tyler's voice broke my thoughts. "Yeah, uh, sorry. Didn't mean to do that... Was just thinking about.. _**him**_..."

"Bella. You're going to be just fine.. You'll find someone else.." All there was for minutes, was pure silence. Tyler spoke up to break it "..Jessica said something about you and a guy named Jack or something? She said she saw you two hanging out over by the cliffs, and that you seemed happier, Rather then sad, Pale, Dead, Bella.." Eric was always so nosy.

"How did she know about... Never mind. But yeah. And his name is Jacob. But what was she doing out in the woods?" I was curious to know why she was 'stalking' me...

"Shes always gone there. Every once in a while she will go over by there and just walk around, She says she has to pick up some sandstone for her father. He rewards her with money to go shopping and stuff."

"Oh.. So I guess she isn't like.. stalking me or anything..that would be weird"

"Don't worry. She spends all her time stalking Mike anyways." Tyler added in to the conversation between me and Eric. We both laughed at how obsessed she was of him. I felt bad for her that he liked me.. I just wish I could just simply shrug him off my shoulders. But at least this one movie date wouldn't end up so badly like last time with Jacob getting a fever and Mike throwing up.

I came back to the real world once again. And Eric and Tyler were talking about sports and everything. While I was taking notes from the books about Vitamins and Nutrients all found in Fruit. Eric and Tyler started working on the _Fruit Fly_.

The bell rang to go home. Mike ran out from his class and caught me. He said he would offer to drive me home, After all since he drove me to school. I was kind' of nervous about Mike driving me home... But I figured I might as well let him since he brought me today anyways.

Once we arrived at my place we exchanged our goodbyes. I walked inside the front door and saw Charlie, I guess he arrived home early.

"Hey Charlie, Home early?"

"Yeah. Came home for a quick lunch, So.. You and Newton..?-"

"NO, Dad, No. He was just giving me a ride to school and back."

"Alright, Any new hooligan you interested in?"

"Dad.. I'm not sure.. Ok? The closest guy I've come to like is Jacob."

"Well, Bells, Sometimes you've just gotta love whats good for you... you know?.. not what you think is best..." He says that way too much. But I guess its true. "Jakes a good kid, Bells. Give him a chance at least..."

"Dad. I know.." I walked up to my room, Wondering about what it was going to be like to go to the movies with Mike in a few hours....

* * *

I heard Mike knocking at the door, With Eric and Angela, I guess we were Carpooling.

Mike waved at me, They all gave me hugs and practically shoved me in the car so we wouldn't be late.

We basically talked and looked out the windows on the way over to the Movie Theater.

I swear I saw a Red-Headed woman standing by the counter, She wouldn't stop staring at me. I couldn't really see her face real well, I was looking at her with the corner of my eye. She would turn around and get distracted by something else every time I glanced at her.

So much harsh just to try and buy a few tickets for my friends and I. It kind of gave me a whiplash...

* * *

The movie wasn't all too bad. Mike didn't run out like the last movie we saw. We went out to eat over at the Diner. A bunch of Hunters were talking about Giant Bear Tracks in the woods. I heard my Dad say about how they were getting reports at the station about them.. But people just kept freaking out. First human footprints that hardly resembled the shape of a foot, Now this. Forks definitely isn't the place people who believe in Paranormal stuff would want to live at, or at least freak out easily.

"Hey Bella, What do you want to eat?" The waitress said to me. I guess everyone knew my name.. Being the chiefs daughter and all.

"I'll have a Veggie Burger please." I saw her flip out a notebook and write it down. I wasn't a fan of Meat. Being a Vegetarian and all. I remember going over to the diner with Charlie that one time.. Telling him how if he didn't eat so much steak he would be healthier. Then having Mike over there, Flag me with his butt in the bushes.

"Any kind of drink?"

"I'll have some Water" She then walked over to Mike to see what he wanted. I blanked out from all of what they were saying... I just couldn't stop thinking about the Red Head and how she kept looking at me like that... Scared me a bit. I swear the way she looked at me reminded me of someone... I just can't remember who...

* * *

(A few days later at Bella's house, While shes awaken by something or _someone_...)

I herd a tapping on the window, I figured it was just the tree.. But it just kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to hide under my covers... Or call Charlie.. I wish I knew where Edward was... Or at least Jacob.. I saw a shadow glaring at me through my window. I saw the black eyes.. Looking right at me... Waiting... And the figures shadow.. Leaning towards me...


	2. The Wolves?

Chapter 2.

I sneaked closer to the window to get a better look, I saw the black eyes were followed by a small face, and a small frame, And black.. short.. hair- "Alice.. Is.. that you..?" The figure looked at me, pointing down at the window frame, Wanting me to open it. I did as the figure asked, And the figure jumped through my window, Hugging me tightly. "Bella, Bella, Bella! You're ok! I was so worried about you! I had a vision about you.. I was afraid what was going to happen.. I thought.. I thought.. Oh never mind Bella, I've missed you, Edward told me not to come, But I just had to see you." I smiled widely, Looking bright at Alice, Shes always so hyper.

She was hugging me a little too tightly.. "Alice.. Can't.. Breathe.. Let.. go.."

"Oh, sorry Bella, forgot." She glanced back at me with a sorry expression, Then it seemed as if she was hiding something from me. I finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"It's ok, Alice. And.. I've missed you also.. a lot.. How have things been with everyone? Why are you here? Are the Volturi after me?" I was worried about what was going on.

"No.. Bella. They're not. And Things are great with everyone. But.. I did see a vision of you.. You were telling me something about Edward... Then you gave me a frightened look, Looking behind us. Then the vision went blank. So I figured I would come.... I'm worried, Bella. Look, How have you been since Edward left you? I need to know." I was afraid of what to say... What she would think.. Nothing was going right since he left...

"Alice.. he.. He.. I.. It's too much to say.." She cut me off - "Bella. Just tell me, I need to know so I can tell what to look out for"

"Alice.. When he left.. He hurt me. He means everything to me. I have had no life since he left. I spent days laying in my bed, With my eyes full of tears, Not being able to do anything. Couldn't drink, Couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep with nightmares every night..I tried to do dangerous things just to hear him and just to see him one last time. Even though its been months since the incident, I still love him. I tried to get with Jacob, It does work, But..without him.. I still feel alone.. Like.. Like somethings missing.." I bit my lip, Waiting for her response.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I told Edward not to do this to you.. It wasn't even your fault.. I'm going to find some way around this, Bella. You're my Sister, I love you. And I don't want this happening to you.. Look, I have Edwards number, He only calls in every once in a while.. But I'll try talking to him.. I'll tell him whats going on.. Maybe he would have a different heart if he knew what he was doing to you"

"Alice, Its fine. Ill.. Ill be fine.. I don't need Edward.. I'm just not sure as to if I will live any longer when I'm in so much pain like this Alice..."

"Bella, You know, You are terrible at lying to me.. I'm going to tell my Brother whats going on, He needs to know, At least, And Bella. Don't talk about killing yourself like that, You couldn't do anything like that. Not to me, Or your friends. Or Charlie.." I knew I couldn't argue with Alice.. She loves me.. She wants whats best for me.. I should at least let her do that much.. Right..?

"I guess Alice.. But.. I.. never mind. Just go ahead."

"Thank you for letting me do this, Bella. Well since I basically forced It a little on you, Sorry."

* * *

"Its ok Alice. Just go ahead. I don't mind." I laughed a little at her Pixie voice.

Alice pulled out a small little Grey cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed Edwards number carefully, Not wanting to break the little phone in her strong hands. I herd it ring twice, Then I heard his voice.. His.. Velvet voice.. The one my heart loved so much, and that my ears loved to hear.. it was music to me... "Hello, Edward. Its me Alice... Yes.. Everyones fine... No.. I just wanted to call in and see how you were with Tanya.. Oh, No... Look, Hey. I just got done talking to Bella.. Shes not doing-... Yes, Bella Swan, Who else?... Edward.. Listen... She isn't doing so good. She looks paler then one of us. I can hear that her heart isn't beating so well, Shes lost all feeling... Edward this is hurting her.. Badly... I just wanted to update you on this, But.... Edward-" She paused.. I herd mumbling on the other line.. I couldn't make up what he was saying though.. "Yes, Edward.. I will. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "Bella.. He feels really bad about all this.. He just wishes he could pull away from Tanya, But I'm afraid hes turned to love her.. Don't worry, I'll fix this Bella, I know how much he means to you. I haven't seen love like yours and his in my entire life.. Look, Bella. Heres my number if you need to reach me. Ill be around town in a few days with Jasper..-" She were cut off, There was a knocking at the door.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell coming from outside?" I figured she was thinking out loud again, Or something.. I didn't smell any funny wet dog smell... I followed her to the door, She opened it lightly and I saw a tan figure, Well muscled body. And Short hair. I finally realized who it was when I recognized the smile this person was making... "Jacob.. I.. You.. You cut your hair? I haven't seen you since..-"

"Bella, I am so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, Problems came up... I didn't have Mono obviously.. but other problems happened. I'll explain later. But first, I need to know what Cullen's doing here." He glanced over at Alice, Giving her a deadly glare. Alice..? What would he want with Alice.. How did he even really know about the Cullens being here?... She looked back at him, Then glanced at me. "I'm just here for a while.. Jacob?.. It is I believe.. So you have no need to worry. I am leaving in a while, I will just come once in a while to visit, Only for Bella." Jacob was still glancing at her, Like he was having trouble believing her. "Alright Cullen, Thats all I needed to know. And do you mind if I take Bella for a while? I need to talk to her."

* * *

Alice looked a little, probably upset about giving me up to someone else. "If its alright with Bella, Maybe you should ask her." I smiled at Jacob, I missed his warmth in his smile... "Sure, Jacob. What do you need to talk about...? And.. Why did you need to ask about Alice.. How did you even know she was here..? Jake.. Explain.." He looked back at me and smiled again "Um, Come for a walk with me, Bells, I'll explain it all." I missed him calling me Bells. I looked at Alice. "Alice, I'll come back in a while, Make yourself at home, Ok?" "Alright Bella, I will. I won't go anywhere. Mind if I spend the night tonight?" I giggled at the thought. I'd have to set up the couch for Alice just for show. "Charlie won't mind, And its ok with me." "Bye Bella, Love you!" "Love you too, Alice."

Alice Point of view from when Jacob comes to the door.

I can't believe that Edward had hurt Bella like this.. The vision I had was clear that she was in Danger.. But no matter what, I still missed her. Shes still my Sister and I want to help her..

I heard footsteps leading up to the door, Then a horrible wet dog smell hit my nose. I couldn't stand it.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell coming from outside?"

The door knocked and I saw a Shirtless, Tan, Boy. I scanned him to see who.. Or _what_ he was. I noticed the Tattoo on his Right arm. It looked familiar.. Wait. Quilete. Hes one of them. The treaty... He has to be a Werewolf. I heard the Volturi talk about when they got rid of all the Werewolves around them. But.. He has to be a descendant from Ephraim. He looks like he did. Bella turned at me, Then looked at Jacob to speak.

"Jacob.. I.. You.. You cut your hair? I haven't seen you since..-"

His names Jacob then.. He looked at me. Then he looked to talk to Bella. "Bella, I am so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, Problems came up... I didn't have Mono obviously.. but other problems happened. I'll explain later. But first, I need to know what Cullen's doing here." Yes. He has to be one of them. I figured I'd explain. No matter rather Bella knew or not.

"I'm just here for a while.. Jacob?.. It is I believe.. So you have no need to worry. I am leaving in a while, I will just come once in a while to visit, Only for Bella." He looked a bit like he didn't understand me. But I just let it slide. If Bella was friends with him I guess I could trust him with her.. "Alright Cullen, Thats all I needed to know. And do you mind if I take Bella for a while? I need to talk to her."

"If its alright with Bella, Maybe you should ask her." She smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Sure, Jacob. What do you need to talk about...? And.. Why did you need to ask about Alice.. How did you even know she was here..? Jake.. Explain.." She said it lower then a whisper. But I could still hear her. She was getting suspicious. He looked scared. Like he was afraid to tell her. "Um, Come for a walk with me, Bells, I'll explain it all." She looked at me like she was going to miss me dearly. Maybe I should stay a little longer.."Alice, I'll come back in a while, Make yourself at home, Ok?" Perfect Opportunity to ask. "Alright Bella, I will. I won't go anywhere. Mind if I spend the night tonight?" Well. Not so much 'Spend the night' "Charlie won't mind, And its ok with me." Yes. I got the approval. Eeep. "Bye Bella, Love you!" "Love you too, Alice."

Back to Bella's Point of view.

We hadn't said a single word from the walk from my house. I wasn't sure where we were going.. But I had a good idea we were going over to Jacobs house. We were half way there to his house when he swooped over and picked me up. "Jacob. Its ok you don't have to strain yourself just to pick me up and carry me over to your house, I'll be fine. I'm not so lazy"

"Bells.." He chuckled at me. I looked closer at his face.. I missed his long hair.. I'll have to ask him why he cut it later.. But I just missed our time together. He is my best friend. "I can carry you. You weight as much as a feather does."

"Hey! I am not that skinny..."

"You're right, Bells. I'm just stronger then last time."

"Yeah... You are.. How did that happen?"

" I'll explain later, Bells. Lets just get to my house first"

We finally arrived a few minutes later, Usually a walk to and from his house to mine or vise versa would take 50 minutes. But with him carrying me, It seemed to only take 25 minutes... I wonder whats going on with him...

I walked in the front door, Saying hi to Billy and catching up on Conversation that I've missed with him. He's like a second father to me.. Ive missed the Blacks so much.

Jacob walked into his room. He said I should wait outside for him, He still seems a bit .. Weird.

I walked out the front door. Telling Billy I will be back later. I sat on the porch. I saw four giant 6ft tall shirtless boys heading this way... I remembered one of them... Sam.. Sam Uley I think his name was, He carried me over to Charlie the night I passed out in the woods... The boys walked up to me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I pushed the question aside and thought... Wait..I remember Sam.. He had been giving Jacob signals like he had been waiting for him.. Jacob even looks like them... Wait a minute...

I stood up and spoke to them "I think I would rather like to know who you are, And what you have done with Jacob. I know you guys know him. I know hes apart of your 'Gang' or whatever it is. I know that, back when we use to hang out, He use to tell me how much he hates you guys for always just 'Waiting' For him. What did you do to Jacob? Because of you guys I haven't been able to hear from him since. Now tell me. What. Did. You. Do. To. Jacob?!" I felt my anger build up in me. One of the boys spoke to me. "Aha. You think _we_ did something to him? He joined us. We didn't force him too, Like I said, _he_ came to us, Wasn't much of a choice anyways." I wasn't getting the answer I wanted. They just kept giggling and laughing amongst each other. Like I wasn't there. I got mad and slapped the one who had been talking to me. He seemed to enjoy it the most. He got pissed off and started breathing hard at me. Sam started talking to him to calm him down. "Whoa. Paul.. Paul.. Paul. Calm.. Just stay calm..." I smirked a bit and waited for what was going to happen next. Sam screamed at Paul again. "PAUL, DONT!" Next thing you know hes backing up slowly and bursts into a giant wolf.

He glares at me. I couldn't believe what was happening. Was Jacob one of them?.. Was.. I-.. So.. Jacob... Speaking of Jacob... Where is h- "Bella!" Jacob screamed at me from the porch.

Jacob appeared out from the porch where I was sitting. Running full speed at me. I started walking backwards slowly. Jacob ran around me and did a little hop, Stripping his clothes and shoes off. Then he bursted into a huge wolf, also... I was shocked.. I had no idea what they were thinking.. what was going on.. I felt like nothing was sane anymore.. Jacob stood in front of me while Paul was still walking towards me. It looked like they were communicating with each other. But.. How..?

I saw an image of Edward in my head. I could hear his soft velvet voice... It was telling me to back away and to run, that the wolves were dangerous. The pain in my chest was back.. I couldn't stand it.. I felt light headed. I saw the wolves going to a blur when they were starting to fight with each other. I fell backwards over a rock and then everything went black...

"Bells.. Bells.. Bells... Only she would get into Wolf trouble like this." I faintly herd Jacobs voice in the background, Like trying to hear someone over the shower running. I couldn't feel anything. I felt cold...

My vision finally came back to me after a few minutes of laying there.. I was able to prop myself up and look at Jake.. He saw me and came over, He held me in his arms, Making sure I wasn't going to fall. I was still shocked about the incident happening. "You alright there Bells? Look.. I was going to tell you.. but this wasn't how I wanted you to find out.. Thanks to Paul and his slippery Anger Issues." He glared over at Paul. Paul smiled at me, then glared back at Jacob. "Hey, Bella, Sorry I scared you with my wolf form. Ha ha. I shouldn't have gotten so pissed off about it. You were only worrying about Jake here." He started smirking and laughing again. He stuffed at least fifteen muffins into his mouth in under two seconds I swear.

"How do you eat like that and not get fat, Paul?" The boys laughed at me, Then they said in unison "Werewolf." I giggled at that. They seemed more like they were all twins.

I herd some shoes clicking on the floor, Heading towards the kitchen.. they sounded like womens shoes. I looked over and saw a tanned woman, she was about my height, maybe a little bit taller. She had scratches on her face. I wondered where they were from... she saw me and spoke.

"So, Jake, _this_ is the lovely Bella Swan? The Vampire Girl , Well nice to see you hanging out with some werewolves for a change." I smiled at her little joke, I wondered how they knew about that..

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm not afraid to trip and end up bleeding, then have them all freaking out over it." She laughed a little then shot up, As if she was forgetting something, "By the way, I'm Emily, Sam's Fiancée.... Uh.. Oh! I forgot to ask. Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?"

"It's ok, I'm.. I'm fine. I just need to relax a bit.. I'll be fine.." I felt Jacobs warmth all around me. It felt so nice for once, Rather then being ice cold. The pain in my heart melted away with Jakes heat.. Maybe I was starting to feel things for him a little more... He was the sun I needed... Just because the moon had left, didn't mean I didn't have to enjoy the light of the Earth and end up with just darkness..

(A/N: I'm referring to Edward as the Moon, The cold darkness. And Jacob, As the warm sun, And she originally calls him in the books. )


	3. Alice

I was about to fall asleep in Jacobs arms when another tan, tall, muscular, woman, ran through the door yelling at Sam. She looked a little bit like Emily did.. I wondered if they were related.

Emily stood still, Afraid that the woman would start yelling at her.

"No. Sam. I'm still pissed at you for breaking my heart like that. I can never forgive you. I've found someone else anyways. Plus, You have your little Ms. Emily over there to care for. Your Imprint. I don't care how upset you are for hurting me, I don't care about how you feel. Just leave me alone."

"But Leah, Please. I just want you forgive me so we can at least just be friends. Or so you wont hate me anymore."

You know what Sam? You just need to shut the hell up. Screw this. Screw imprinting. Screw it all."

Leah.. that was her name... Leah... I'd have to remember that for future reference. Sam walked towards Leah and she shoved him back, He missed the stairs just enough not to trip over them. Leah ran outside after Sam, They both bursted into their wolf forms. Jacob got up and shoved me away from his lap.

I followed everyone to see what was happening, Leah and Sam were engaged in a fight. Leah grabbed Sam's ear and spun him around, causing him to crash into a tree. He got up and pounced on her back, pinning her down. It looked like he was forcing her to give up and surrender.

* * *

She laid there for a few seconds, looking around. I could see a soft tear forming from her left eye. She kicked Sam off and ran away. I saw the pain she was in. Jacob started breathing hard in my ear. "She was hurt by Sam, almost a Month ago. They were madly in love.. But he imprinted, On her cousin, Emily. He hurt her so badly. But trust me. Shes just a little piss bomb all the time now, Bella, Don't worry about it." So she was Emily's cousin.. That explains a lot. I turned back around and saw her in her wolf form. She was running off into the distance, I knew she needed someone...

Not but 2 hours later Jacob decided it was time to take me home back to Alice. He didn't want to end up separating me from my sister. I still felt bad for Leah though. Jacob picked me up from the couch and threw me into the truck, Making sure not to drop me. "Jake.. I really missed you.. a lot..."

"I missed you too, Bells. Maybe we can go do something in a few days, After you and Alice have had your time together." I was upset that I felt like I was ditching Jacob just to be with Alice.. But.. I did miss her.. a lot.. And I haven't had a decent girl time with her in months. "Alright Jacob... But at least call every few hours or something just so I know you're alive." We came up to my house. With Alice standing by the front door. She probably smelled Jacob. "Alright Bells, I will. Hope you have fun with Alice, Goodnight." "Goodnight Jacob." I shut the door of the Rabbit behind me.

* * *

Back at Bella's house. With Alice over!

"I'm so so so so sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to end up coming home so late." I was afraid Alice would be upset. It had almost been 3 hours that I was gone. She looked surprised to see me. Rather then a hurt and upset Alice that I expected to see. "Its ok Bella, Charlie came home a few hours ago. I told him that Jacob stopped by and that you wanted to go make things up with him, I told him I was in town and wanted to see how everyone was doing, don't worry. He said it was ok about the Sleepover." I ran straight at her and hugged her tightly, Knowing it wouldn't hurt her one bit.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're staying for an extra day, You don't know how much I've missed you, Alice."

"So. Whats there to do Bella? Want to go out and eat or watch a movie or something?" I was curious about what to do.. Maybe a movie wouldn't sound too bad. With this whole event of Werewolves and Vampires I figured 'Underworld' would be a good movie to watch. As an Ironic joke.

"Hm. What about Underworld?... You know, Since the whole Werewolf and Vampire thing?" She laughed at my cheesy joke. "Yeah, Sure Bella. I'll fix us some popcorn while you get the movie in. I glanced at the clock, 8:30pm already. Oh well, Thank god it was a Saturday night, And that we had the next week off for spring break. I got the movie in and Alice had gotten the popcorn.

(A/N: For safety reasons of Copyright I'm only going to say a few things that happen in this movie.)

About 5 minutes into the movie Alice was already growling at the Werewolves. "Alice, Calm down, Its just a movie." I couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. "Sorry, Bella. But Werewolves aren't the best in some movies..." "Oh really? Well I'm not for Vampires or Werewolves, I'm for both. I mean look at Jacob, He would never hurt me physically..." We went back to watching the movie.

We saw the part where Michael saved Selene from the drowning car. "Aw, Humans are so nice, She saved his life so he saved hers. Karma. I bet" Alice was always so much like Carlisle that way. Always freaking out over things humans did. She was one once.. I just wish she could remember her full human years, so we could talk about them. All she knows is about her Niece, I think. I can't remember what shes told me.

Alice of course started freaking out again, "That poor human got bit! Hes going to be one of them.. A Werewolf... Oh the poor thing!" "Alice, Calm. Its just a movie." She started growling again.

"Hey, Bella, That blond chick looks sort of like Rosalie" "Ha, She does. Wow.."

Selene and Michael kissed. Alice of course, freaked out again "OH. Ew. Gross! Vampire and Werewolf kissing! No way. Nu-uh."

"Alice..."

"Sorry."

I kept having to deal with her silliness for at least another hour. It wasn't annoying. Just funny how her opinion was on Vampire Vs Werewolf. I had slowly drifted to sleep watching the movie, I knew Alice wouldn't , Shes full of energy, Vampire or not.

I woke up to the sound of Alice and Charlie chattering. "Yes, Charlie. I know. We talked about it last night. Her nightmares and everything. Yes, I know about Jacob also.. She seems happy around him, So I've heard. He stopped by yesterday to say 'Hi' to Bella." "Oh did he? That nice of him. Considering that they haven't talked in months. I heard that they were in a huge fight several months ago, From Billy, Jacobs father. And that neither of them wanted to talk to each other, Bella was so upset that Jacob was ignoring her. Almost as big of a depression of it, as it was with Edward."

I blinked my eyes open getting up from the floor, Covered in a blanket, Resting on a pillow. I guess Alice picked me up and placed them there. That was nice of her.

"Oh good, Bella is up. Have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty? Its almost 12." Alice's voice rang in my ears.

"Wow. I didn't realize I slept that late. Guess I was tired..."

"Its good you finally got some sleep, Bells." Charlie smiled at me. "Well girls, I'm off for police duty. I'll be home late tonight. Don't bother waiting up. And Alice.."

"Yes?"

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you Charlie, But I have to be going soon, My family will want me back home."

I didn't want Alice to leave. I wanted her to stay..

"Don't worry, Bella. We still have the rest of today to hang out and do stuff. You need some new clothes. How about shopping?" Oh no, I hated shopping. But Alice loved it.. so why not..? "Sure, Alice. Sounds great. When shall we go?" "As soon as you change out of your Pajamas." Pajamas? When did I put Pajamas on?, Oh right.. Alice probably did that... "Alright, Well hold on Ms. Speedy Vampire."

I went up to my room and saw Alice up stairs already. Holding my black shirt with white designs and my faded jeans. She handed me them and shoved me into the bathroom. I brushed out my hair and pinned it up in the front. Changed out of my Pajamas and put the clothes on. I rushed out so Alice wouldn't have to wait long. "Come on slowpoke" "Well sorry, but not everyone has vampire speed like you do"

"Ha ha, Very funny Bella, but come on!" She dragged me by the arm and got me in the car, took the key out of my purse, and locked the door in a split second. I wish I was that fast, sometimes.. at least so I wouldn't be late to school.

Alice jumped in the car and took off. "Where are we going, Alice?" "We're going to Port Angeles"

"Which store though?" "Oh.. Nowhere. Just going to look around. But I did have a vision last night. And once I see the place I'll let you know!" She seemed to happy to use me as her Barbie doll.

She turned around a few times, I heard her mumble about how she wishes the truck would go faster. "Hey now. Don't hit on the truck, Thats Emmett's job, remember?" "Yeah. You do beat me there"

"Here we are! I found it I found it!" It looked like a giant white painted, wide windowed, Macy's, or something. "Are you sure this is it? Looks a bit.. fancy?"

"Yes, Thats it, Bella." I wondered why she was taking me to such a fancy place.

I heard some thunder in the distance, then some raindrops started falling on the ground as we were driving towards the building. Alice got out the car, Walked a little over in-human speed and got me out. She locked the door and shoved me into the building before we could get wet. As soon as I walked in I could see everything, at least a 50ft tall building. Chandlers hanging from the ceilings. On the left, Mens clothing and stuff. And on the Right, Womens stuff. "Where are we again, Alice?" "We're at 'Judy's Clothing Store'". She dragged me over to where the clothes were, The prices were so high. I was afraid of letting Alice spend so much money on me. "Alice...-" I was cut off. "Don't worry Bella, Cullen remember? We aren't poor" I laughed at her sarcasm. "Here, try these on." She handed me a blue and green sweater, a few pairs of jeans, and a khaki short sleeve sweater, along the way I picked up a maroon sweater. I tried them on, Looked in the mirror. I liked all of them, Even the jeans. Psychic Alice must've known which ones to get me.

We were shopping for almost 3 hours at this place. Alice just loved it to death but my feet were killing me. "Alice, Can we go home now? My legs are going to give up on me soon if we don't."

"Oh silly Bella, Sure we can." She picked up the 10 bags full of clothes, I can't believe she bought so many. 5 for her and 5 for me. She put them in the car and came back out, picked me up and tossed me in the car. "Thanks, Alice.." "No Problem" She smiled at me and drove back to my house.

"Alright, Bella. I'm sorry our time has to be cut short, But.. Looks like this is goodbye. Jaspers probably having to use his own calming powers on himself for me leaving him alone like this. I love you Bella" "I love you too Alice.. I promise to call every once in a while just to let you know I'm alive."

"Thanks, Bella. And I'll miss you more." I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't want Alice to leave, But she had too. I know she would be back soon. But having her leave would hurt. At least I would be able to see Jacob though..


	4. Victorias first arrival

Chapter 4.

_I am watching as my finger slides against the sharp paper. Blood dripping down and hitting the carpet... Jasper.. everything.. a blur.. Edward leaving out of town, telling me he will be back soon. The other Cullen's stay for a few more weeks.. Rosalie telling me about how hes run away, and that hes moved on. And to just leave it all alone.. Me getting with Jacob and him becoming an 'almost boyfriend' _

_ Edward coming back and seeing me with Jacob as happy as I can be.. me explaining everything to him.. about what Rosalie said.. Edward saying how he just can't take it, but at how he understands it.. he leaves again... but me not hearing from him ever again... then the other Cullen's leaving along with Edward..._

Charlie woke me up from shaking me ferociously, telling me how I have to wake up or else I'd loose myself... "Bells... are you ok..? You haven't been screaming like that for weeks.."

"Yeah, Dad.. I'm fine.. I'm sorry I woke you up.."

"It's ok Bells." He looked worried.

"I'm sorry.." I felt bad for waking my father up. I'd have to make it up to him somehow.

"Just go back to bed, Bells, Goodnight."

* * *

Once again, The alarm clock woke me up for another day. It was Saturday. Thankfully.. I didn't want to have to face school, seeing as to how I hardly got any sleep.

My cell Rung at me not but seconds later.

"Hey Bells – You want to hang out today with me and the pack? Haven't seen you since Thursday after school. And, Leah's birthday is coming up soon. Its next Thursday, I hope you could come help us some?"

Wow. Leah's birthday. Leah... I remember people telling me about how pissed she was because of me hurting Jacob after getting with Edward. But thats all over.

I still feel bad for her.. With the whole Sam and Emily thing.

I replied back to Jacob.

"Yeah, Sure Jake. That would be great. Hey. Come by in 15 minutes? I'll be ready by then. I just want some 'us' time. You know, do stuff. Order some pizzas..."

I heard his laughter in the phone.

"Yeah. Sure Bells. Be there in a few."

I opened the door slowly and there was Jacob. I saw his little corner-smile. I loved his smile. It showed me that he was always caring and wouldn't give up on me.. I loved him. But maybe sooner or later I would love him just enough.

"Hey Bells, You just going to stand there and stare at me or all day, or are you going to let me in?"

I blinked. Forgetting that I was blacking out on the world with my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You can. Sorry, Was just thinking..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. Sorry about that."

"It's ok, Bells. Anyways. Whats the idea for today?"

"Hmm.. how about... well.. I feel full of energy today.. can we go do something else then come back and watch some movies or something? " I felt energized.. I wanted to go do something. I wanted to run, Just run.. Until my legs were sore and I couldn't breathe anymore. I took a step to go out the door, And I fell over, landed face first into the carpet.

Thank god I landed in a push-up position, Or else that would've hurt. Jacob started laughing at me from behind. I gave him an evil glare.

"Hey, Stop laughing. You going to help me up or what?"

"Sorry Bells, was too funny not to laugh, You fall for me too much...."He rolled his eyes while smiling at me "Come on get in the car, I'll take you somewhere, you'll like it trust me."

He helped me back up and opened the door for me. He held my arm to make sure I wouldn't end up falling again.

I was sure to leave Charlie a note and lock the door before I left. We got into the car. I was anxious to know where he was taking me. "Jake.. tell me where we're going, please..."

"Ha. Sorry Bells. Thats for me to know and you to find out."

We drove over by La Push and he was making weird turns that seemed familiar to me... Where could we possibly be going..? Wait a minute. I recognize this road.. "We're going to where the cliffs are aren't we?" "Dang it, Bells. You're too smart for me to fool. I was even going the back way. How'd you know?"

"I remember the scenery from when we were going to ride Motorcycles, remember?"

"Oh, of course. You pay close attention when you do nothing but sit and think for an hour straight."

I chuckled at his thought. "Thanks. Jake. Thanks".

"We'll.. We're here. I figure you'd like to walk around and see the cliffs for a bit. But just be careful Bells. Don't want to explain to Charlie why I couldn't take you home because of you falling off a cliff and landing on your head."

"Thanks Jake.." He picked me up and carried me over where the beach was. It was so beautiful. But there was an awkward Red thing in the water..half way out into the lake. Looked like Seaweed. I was stepping closer to see what it was when Jacob pulled me away. "Vampire. I can smell it... Its near by."

What?! Vampire?! Is Alice back?... "Jake, Vampire? Where?, Is it one of the Cullens?" "No, Bella. It's not. I need you to go home, Now. Me and the pack are going to scan around here. Bella, Its not safe for you. I'm sorry if I don't get to see you for the next few days" I was afraid someone was after me.. But.. I..who- "Never mind, Bells. Just hop on my back, It will be quicker." He walked into the trees and phased into his Wolf form. He laid down in order to let me jump up on his back easier, almost slipping while trying to climb up. He ran all the way over to my house and dropped me off. He gave me a lick on the face. "Ew, Jake. Thats gross." He seemed to do a coughing sound, I guess it was a laugh. I think it was to stand for a human kiss.

I went into the house to see if Charlie was home. Just as I figured, he wasn't. I saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Bells, I'll be home later, _

_ Have to work late tonight,_

_ Sorry about this. You have my number if you need me._

_ Love, Charlie._

At least Charlie would be safe, He has the whole entire Police Team with him.

The next morning I got a call from Jacob.

"Jacob.. Hey. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Bells. Every things just fine. I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm great. Just a little freaked about earlier.."

"About that, Bells. This vampire.. isn't one of the Cullens.."

I froze in shock...

**flashback moments**

A woman with red hair looking at me at the theater..

The red 'seaweed' in the ocean...

Suddenly, It came back to me. The day that I played Baseball with the Cullens, And James... Killing him.. it all made sense now... Victoria....

"I know who it is..." I stopped talking. I couldn't say the name..

"Who, Bells? Who is it? Why are they here?"

"Its Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?"

"A red-head Vampire. Shes after me.. I'm not sure why.. But all I know is that she is.."

"Don't worry, Bells. You'll be safe. We won't dare let her touch you. I'll have one of the wolves protect your house."

"Jake...-"

"No, Bells. I want to make sure you're alive.. I don't want to end up loosing my best friend to death. I've known you since we were just in diapers, I will have Embry and Leah and Quil trade off places for guarding you."

"Jake.. I just don't want anyone getting hurt"

"Bells. You're lack of confidence sort of insults the wolves a bit, But I understand."

"Jacob, I don't mean it like that. Its just.. Shes fast.. I don't want anyone hurt.."

"Everyone will be ok, Bells. Theres 5 of us and one of her, just do me a favor and stay out of the woods, please."

"I will Jacob."

There was silence for a few seconds.. I had to break it.

"Jacob, Mind if I come over today?"

"Sure, Bells, But isn't Cullen still over there?"

"She actually left last night."

"Oh, Sorry.."

"No, Problem, just let me get dressed and I'll be over in a few."

I had arrived shortly at Jacobs house, Without tripping or falling over anything. Seemed like a Miracle. Jacob picked me up and held me in his arms. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Bells. How have you been? I've missed you." "I've missed you too Jacob. I've been fine anyways" "Oh, Bella. Don't worry its just me and Billy. No wolves here except for me." He gave me a big grin then put me down. "You're so light Bella. I might break you in half someday!" That wasn't very nice of him to say, But it was still funny. "Hey!" "Only kidding, Bells.."

We walked in and I saw Billy cooking Breakfast. "Here, Billy, Let me take over. Go sit at the table would you?" "Sure Bella, You're always such a great help, Would be nice to have you over more often." "Don't worry you'll start seeing me so much more that you will get sick of me" I started on the breakfast fixing 2 pieces of toast for me. 4 pieces of Bacon, 2 pieces of toast, and 2 eggs for Billy. I fixed 6 pieces of Bacon, 5 pieces of Toast. And 6 eggs for Jacob. How does Billy feed this boy?!

Jacob helped me over to the table with the food. Sitting down he saw that I only had 2 pieces of toast.

"Not very hungry Bells" "Vegetarian.." "Oh. Forgot. Sorry." "Its ok" I giggled at his absence mind.

"Want to come help me on the rabbit some, Bells?" "Sure, Jake. I'd be glad too" I saw him hiding a smirk behind his face, I wasn't sure exactly, but I swear he was hiding something from me.

He got behind the rabbit and pushed on it softly to move it forward. "Can you get that toolbox over there, Bells?" "Sure." I walked across the room to a green toolbox and picked it up and gave it to Jacob, he once again, was holding a smirk back from me. "Jake, What is it? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He smiled brightly ear to ear.

"Bells.. I have some news."

"What is it..?"

"I've bumped a grade. So I'm going to be taking Junior classes, With the assumption of some Senior classes. I did some sort of test too, They saw the grade and decided too bump me."

"Oh Jake thats great! Graduating Early!"

"Thats not all Bells..."

"Uh Oh?" "No, not 'Uh Oh', They're transferring me to your school. Courtesy of Billy Black." I was shocked.. he was going to my school? I.. Wow.

"Jacob. Thats even greater."

"I'm also there to watch you in case you-know-who comes by." "I figured that part..." I walked over to him and gave him a hug out of excitement and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for, Jake?" "Cause I felt like it." Jacob went back to working on the Rabbit while I was handing him the parts he needed. The radio was playing love songs so I decided to turn it off. "Whats wrong, Bells?" "Don't like music so much, It's all about Love or Hate or Sex."

"I get what you mean.."

I looked at his hair. Wishing it was long like it was before, It wasn't really something to mess with now that it was short. Maybe he could let it grow out some.."Bells why are you looking at me like that?" "Your hair, I miss it being long"

"I'll grow it back out for you then."

"Aw, Thanks Jake." I stuck my tongue out at him, due to our sarcasm.

**15 minutes later.**

There was nothing but silence. Sort of annoyed me a bit. Then I remembered about the school talk. Thank god we had spring break this week, Wait. "Jacob."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you, We have spring break this week." Today was Sunday, And I had already wished we had it over and done with.

"I know Bells" He giggled at me. "The new principal had given me my schedule and list of things I needed last Friday."

"You have your schedule already? Can I see it?" He handed me a small piece of paper out of a binder sitting on top of the Rabbit. "Here. See if we have any classes together."

First period – Geometry. Had that one together.

Second period – Calculus. Had that one together also.

Third period – Gym. Had that one together also.

We both had B lunch together.

Fourth period – Eng 4. Didn't have that one together.

Fifth period – History, Had that one together, Thankfully.

Six period – He was taking Sculpture. Cool. Didn't have that one together.

Seventh period – Health, Had that one together also.

"We have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, and 7th. Together, Jacob" "Thats great, Bells. I'll just have to be careful for 4th and 6th when you're not near me though."

My phone rang seconds later. It was Charlie. "Hey, Dad. Something up?"

"Nothing really. Just wondering when you were going to come home."

"When do you want me home, Charlie?"

"Err.. Whenever. Is ok."

"Alright."

"Just don't get in too late, Ok Bells? I know its spring break and I know its Jacob."

"Thanks, Dad." "Bye Bells"

"Bye Dad"

Jacob looked at me, "Charlie?" "Yup." "Well Bells. I'm done for today... Want to go get lunch or something?"

"Sure Jake. I'll pay though."

"No, Bells. Let me. I'm the guy here." He giggled at his own Joke. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Thanks." We both hopped into my truck, He decided he was going to drive. I starting dozing off. I missed his heat. Not but minutes later his voice woke me up. "We're here, Bells." We were at the same place that Edward had taken me too the day he saved me from the Drunk Rapists.

"What do you want Bells?" I thought about it.. But I wasn't quite sure... the only thing I liked here was there mushroom ravioli. The waitress walked by and asked me the same question.

"Hmm.. I'll have Mushroom Ravioli with a Coke..." She then looked at Jake.

"I'll have 2 steaks, 2 Dr. Peppers. And some fries, Please." Good grief, He ate a lot. The waitress nodded then walked away to get the order fixed.

"You eat too much, Jake. Its bad for you. It will catch up to you someday."

"Nooo it won't, Bells. I'm just fat on the inside. Grrrr." He did his fake growl and I giggled.

The waitress finally brought the food over. "Thanks" I said to her. Jacob started wolfing down his steaks. I only got half way done with my Mushroom Ravioli that Jacob said he was ordering some more steaks, and Soda. "Jake.. Slow down would you?... Don't want you to choke now, Stop pigging out." "Hey, Its my thing, Bells. Can't judge someone who is twice your size." He winked at me. I guess the whole 'twice your size' was because of his horse-sized wolf form.

**T**he dinner was nice. Jacob had finally slowed down half way into the meal. He gave me a ride back home and offered to stay with me for the night.

I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard footsteps outside. But It could not have been Jake. He was asleep on the floor downstairs... And Charlie was over at Harry's for the night.

I saw the same figure I saw before on the branch of my tree looking at me. I saw nothing but its shadow starring at me. "Alice? Is that you?" The figure moved over and looked through. I opened the window figuring it was just Alice trying to get in. "Why hello, Isabella. Where is dear Edward?" I gasped in shock. It was.. Victoria. "What do you want with me?"


	5. The Worst Thing Ever To Happen

I saw the same figure I saw before on the branch of my tree looking at me. I saw nothing but its shadow starring at me. "Alice? Is that you?" The figure moved over and looked through. I opened the window figuring it was just Alice trying to get in. "Why hello, Isabella. Where is dear Edward?" I gasped in shock. It was.. Victoria. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, Nothing much. I just.." She stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is that wet dog smell?" Jacob BURSTS through the door and throws her out the window, in the process of jumping out he phases into his wolf form. Victoria looked wide-eyed at him and ran away towards the Canadian Border. Jacob chased after her.

I started to fall asleep waiting for Jacob to come back..

I laid down on my bed. Tired of waiting. I was 2 in the morning...

I started dozing off.

I woke up to the sound of snoring, I knew Charlie didn't snore.. So who was it? I looked around the room trying to see who it was. I tripped and landed on something hard. "Ow" I heard Jacobs voice. "Jacob! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were right here. I didn't even know it was you."

"Thats ok, Bells. I just collapsed on the floor when I came back anyways. And you know better then to apologize for falling on me. It's not a threat." I could tell he was grinning at me.

His eyes were still closed. I wrapped myself up against him, His warmth was something I needed in this cold weather.

He dragged the blanket and 2 pillows off my bed, Throwing the blanket over both of us. While putting the pillows under our heads.

Was it true that I was starting to Love Jacob Black..?

"Goodnight, Jacob"

"Goodnight, Bells"

I drifted off to sleep.. Knowing I was too tired to think about Victoria..

The next morning..

I saw a note on the nightstand next to my bed, I guess Jacob put me back on my bed when he left..

It wasn't so easy being without anyone here. I knew one of the wolves were circling my house just to make sure I was ok and out of harms way. I knew I wasn't suppose to be out in the woods when Jacob told me to stay away from them, Because whoever it was could end up killing me.

I wasn't really afraid of it.. Maybe it was just after the Wolves anyways..

I got dressed and brushed out my hair, Putting on my Hunter Green Jacket. I realized that maybe trying to go and confront Victoria would be better then just having her kill off my friends..

I headed out the door, Sure to leave Charlie a note saying I would be back in a while in case if he came home early.

I stepped inside my truck, Having to remember the roads could be icy from last nights storm. I smelled the moist water in the air, The cool breeze on my face. I shut the door behind me. I wasn't afraid. Victoria, Could be after me. And I didn't want to get Jacob into trouble with Victoria. I know I would be able to find Victoria in the woods, killers always seem to be there, it would be a nice place to start looking.

Driving towards the woods, I could feel the adrenaline, it was rushing in my veins like a river flowing into an ocean. I hit the pedal to push the old truck to go as fast as it would. I saw the cliffs and parked by them. I figured I should start looking there. I got hit in the face by the spray of the ocean hitting the cliffs. It felt nice.

I started walking into the woods, I felt pain in my chest, a reminder of chasing Edward, begging him not to leave town. I started clutching to the trees. Then, I heard a strange noise, Almost like a stick cracking in half, right behind me...

"Well, If it isn't little Bella Swan." I recognized that voice.. Victoria.

She was at least 50 feet away from me. I saw her red eyes.. her red hair.. her evil smile. Her wicked way of looking at me.. I could tell she wasn't here to talk or to negotiate. "Look, Victoria. I want no fight.. please.." I begged for her pity. I knew it wouldn't work. I started to walk away slowly. "Edward left me, Victoria. I'm not his mate, Tanya is." "Bella, Bella, Bella, You're not going anywhere, foolish lies won't work"

I started to run away from her, afraid it was going to work. I thought I wasn't going to be afraid, But I was...

She picked up a branch from the forest floor and threw it at me, It hit me sharp in the side. The pain was excruciating, I felt it as it scraped against my skin and caused an open wound. My side was killing me. I fell onto the floor, clutching onto my side. I could feel the blood oozing out from my side. I started screaming in pain. I was having problems breathing. I started feeling light-headed and dizzy.

Edward was in my mind, "Get up, Bella, Run, Run before Victoria comes after you and kills you" I started talking to the voice in my head. "I can't.. Edward.. I can't.. I'm too weak.."

"No, Bella you have to fight, you have to get up. You can't loose this"

"I'm sorry, Edward.."

* * *

I heard a rustling sound in the bushes, claws digging on the floor, I could sense that a wolf was here. I looked up from where I was with my blurry vision just long enough to see a russet colored wolf charge after Victoria, Must've been Jacob. I saw the same black one I saw last time I was on the forest floor in pain... Sam Uley. He went into the bushes and phased. I saw everything go black right as he was coming towards me to pick me up.

I felt unconscious, I could hardly stand it. My side was in pain, just not as much as before. I was awakened by someones voice... I couldn't tell who's, it was fuzzy. It had a soft tone to it. It sounded like the person was crying.."Bella, Bella, Live. Please Live. Bella I love you. Please, You have too.." Jacob. Its Jacob.

* * *

I shocked my eyes open, I couldn't talk... I felt cold. Jacob picked me up and hugged me, His warmth bringing me back to life. Finally I could talk again.. "Jacob..You.. Sam.. you guys saved my life.." "Oh, Bells. You're awake. Are you ok?" He nuzzled his face into my hair. "Yes, Jacob. I'm fine." I studied my surroundings, I saw I was in the hospital.. The same exact place I was in when I almost got hit by Tyler's Van. The first place I met Carlisle at. I didn't feel pain in my chest by mentioning one of the Cullens. I felt relief. Jacob put his hand on my bandaged-up side. The warmth felt good on my wound.

Jacobs Point of View. Starting from Bella's house patrol.

I walked around the woods to see if I could find the red-head. I knew she was after Bella. I just knew it..

'Leah?, are you there?' She didn't answer.

'Leah?'

'I think she fell asleep, Jacob.' Embry answered.

'Asleep? How did she fall asleep on patrol? Shes suppose to be watching and make sure Bella doesn't get out.' I was furious at what Leah did. I ran quick over to Bella's house. I jumped through to the window to see if anyone was there, No sign. Bella's truck, gone. I saw Leah over by the window, I shoved my nose in her face trying to wake her up.

'Leah, Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Where did Bella go?' she shocked up, looking at me with fear.

'I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just so bored with walking around. I got distracted and laid down for a few minutes. I didn't know I'd fall asleep, I am so sorry Jacob'

Leah seemed like she was faking the apology but I was going to beat her up for it later.

'Oh well, wheres Bella?'

* * *

'I told you, I don't know, I fell asleep. I won't do it again." I gave up on her and followed Bella's scent. It was headed on the road, I could see her truck. I followed the scent up until I hit the cliffs. I smelled blood and vampire. Uh oh, Not Bella. Oh please tell me, not Bella.

I found Bella on the floor laying in pain. I saw the red-head, Victoria. Bella told me about her before.. I charged after her ready to bite her head off. 'Jake?' Sam asked.

'Look, I know you're Alpha but Sam, get Bella, please, Make sure shes save. I'll get the Red-head.'

'Sure, Jake' I followed Victoria up until the end of First Beach, She flew over and landed in the beach.

'Dammit, I can't believe I let her go'

'What happened, Jake?' Sam's voice rang in my head.

'She got away, wheres Bella?'

'Shes safe, I took her to the hospital and told them she got mauled by a bear... Embry, Get the pack we need a meeting _**now**_, Jake. Go check on Bella, Shes your imprint, you need too. We can just fill you in later..'

'Alright Sam.' I took off into the bushes and put my ripped jean shorts on. I ran straight to Forks Hospital.

The lady in the front stopped me from walking past the front desk. "Are you looking for someone?" "Yes. Bella Swan. She just came here a while ago, She got mauled by a bear." She checked her clipboard.

"Oh, Yes, Her. Shes in room 15B right down the hall. Make a right then another left. Shes on the left. I must warn you.. Shes lost a lot of blood"

Oh, Shoot. I have to make sure Bella is ok.. Bella, Bella, Bella... Lets see here.. 14B... 13A... Must be the other side of the hall then, I turned around and saw room 15A. Then right next to it.. 15B.

Bella, Shes in here... I walked inside slowly, Not to interrupt. I saw her laying there.. this was all Leah's fault.. I noticed they had her hooked up an I.V. To give her blood. The blood she lost.. I saw the giant bandage on her side. This was all because we weren't careful enough. I started punishing myself for this but knew it wouldn't make things better. I saw her move a little. "Bella, Bella, Live. Please Live. Bella I love you. Please, You have too.." I saw her eyes shock open like life had been punched into her. She started to talk with a weak voice.

"Jacob..You.. Sam.. you guys saved my life.."

"Oh, Bells. You're awake. Are you ok?" She smiled a bit at me.. Then looked around the room and cringed a bit in fear, she looked upset.

"Yes, Jacob. I'm fine."

"Wheres Victoria?.."

"She got away, I'm sorry Bells. I tried to get her I really did but she got a-"

"Jake... It's fine. You've done all you can."

"No, Bells. I'm pissed off about this. I mean, Look at what she has done to you already.."

"Jake.. Don't.. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have snuck out in the first place."

Bella sent home from hospital.

I changed out of the hospital gown and threw my clothes on Jacob had bought me. Figures him to buy me a werewolf tank-top and a werewolf necklace. I picked up all my "Get well soon" cards. I hope Charlie is alright... Since the guys told him I was mauled by a bear. Atleast, he would be ok with me coming home... I'm sure hes missed me cooking all the time.

As I walked around the corner I saw Jacob talking with Embry and Quil in the hallway, I guess they came to see me. "Hey guys" Jacobs eyes went wide when he saw me.

"What, Jacob?.."

"Bella. You look hot with that on" Quil answered for Jacob.

"Ok.." So gross, I thought.

Jacob walked over and picked me up and kissed me. It didn't feel weird... It didn't feel like I was betraying Edward... I actually enjoyed him kissing me. My heart had become Numb where I should feel Love. I guess Jacobs bringing my Love senses back.

"Jacob..." He keep starring at me like I was the only thing he could see. I thought people only Imprinted at first sight?

"JACOB! Wake up, Man!" Embry shouted.

Jacob blinked.

"Jacob?" Quil shouted in his ear.

Jacob started smiling a bit. Then he laughed SO loud the deaf people could hear it.

"Got you guys. Hahahahaha!"

"Not cool, Man" Quil hit Jacob in the arm.

"Ow?" Jacob laughed.

"Come on Bells, Lets get you home" He picked me up in his arms again, Bridal style.

Jacobs phone rang, I got it out of his back pocket for him since I was in his arms and he couldn't get it, He smiled when I got it for him. I opened it and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Jacob spoke.

"Hey, Jacob, Charlie is over here at our house. So whenever Bella gets out today just bring her over here." It was Billy.

"Nice timing, Dad. Bella JUST got out. Shes holding my phone up to my ear for me, I'm carrying her. Haha"

"Very nice, Son. You just keep working on your relationship with her, You know we want whats best for both of you. And since shes your im-" I'm his what? Imprint? Why didn't he tell me? My eyes shot up in shock and Jacob looked back at me with a very distinct look on his face.

"DAD. She can hear you know?"

"Oops, Sorry Jacob."

"Got to go Dad, Bye"

"Bye Son"

Jacob placed me in the truck, pushed Quil and Embry in the back of the truck. They must like riding in the open air, Talk about being a breed of Dog.

"Jacob.. What did.. What did Billy almost say..?"

"So you caught that, Huh?"  
"Yeah..."

"Look, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you because I figured you were still in heartbreak from the leech"

"Jacob.. I was.. But for some reason I'm not anymore. I mean, A part of me will always love him.. But.. I mean.. I just.. I feel weird."

Jacob must have taken what I said the wrong way because he started to drive faster to the house from the hospital.

"You know I didn't mean like that... I mean like it just felt weird with love.."

"Oh."

Quil shouted from the back of the truck. "Jacob! Vampire!"

"Shit. Bella. Stay in the truck. You hear me?"

"Jacob.. Whats going on...?"

He was gone before I could get an answer from him. Quil stayed and circled around the truck in his wolf form. I wanted Jacob, I wanted to know where he was. I was worried about him..

I opened the door from the truck and went over to Quil.

"What all happened, Quil?" He looked at me and picked me up like I was a puppy, he threw me back into the truck.

"QUIL! What was that for? "

He whined, Made it sound like he was trying to say "Sorry"

I felt a thud on the back of the truck, I freaked out. There was a vampire.. He had bright red eyes and was snarling right at me, he broke the back window and tried to grab at me. Quil was fast asleep. "QUIL, HELP!" Quil shot up and attacked the Vampire. I saw his arms grab at Quils throat and he whined.

I saw Jacob and Embry approach. Jacob jumped on the Vampire and Embry got his back feet and tore them off. I got out of the truck and went into the forest, Figuring the guys were busy enough. I knew the vampire was after me.. I was the only one with pure human blood. I didn't want to sacrifice them and end up having themselves killed just because of my Danger magnet.

I saw another vampire, She looked me in the eye with her bright red eyes. Same as the last vampires eyes. She threw me against the floor. Dust flying everywhere. She kicked me so hard it broke my leg.

And I just got out of the hospital time for something like this!

She threw me against a tree, Laughing at me. I studied her braided hair, her beanie cap on. Her t-shirt and skinny jeans. She looked like a normal everyday girl. Except for the eyes.. and the paleness..

Jacob jumped out and aimed right for her throat, tearing her head off in the spin.

I was scared. I didn't know why this was happening...

I was limping on my leg trying to get away, I know there were more vampires, I had to lure them away from the wolves.

Thanks to the clumsyness I ended up tripping and falling. I hit my head on a tree. I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Jacobs POV.

Bella said she felt weird.. I don't know what she meant, so I kicked in gear faster.

"You know I didn't mean like that... I mean like it just felt weird with love.."

"Oh." I felt so stupid...

Quil shouted from the back of the truck. "Jacob! Vampire!"

"Shit. Bella. Stay in the truck. You hear me?" I didn't want her getting hurt, Again.

"Jacob.. Whats going on...?"

I was phased in a split second, Charging at the forest with Embry next to me.

I could hear Quils thoughts, and see that Bella was out of the truck.

'Quil, put her back in the truck, now.'

'Sure, Jacob. Shouldn't be hard'

I saw in his mind he picked her up like a little puppy.

'Ok, Quil, Shes not a puppy. Could've just pushed her back in the truck.'

'Haha, Sorry Jacob.'

I could see Bella was frightened.. Worried..

'Embry! Behind you. Blondie vampire' The vampire resembled Rosalie a bit.. Was sort of Odd. But she didn't have the smell of a Cullen.

Embry jumped at her and I took out the red-headed guy standing next to her. Next thing I heard after that was Quil was screaming in his mind.

'JACOB, EMBRY. Vampire! At the truck! He tried to attack Bella.'

'Be there in a second, Hold him off!'

We all pounced at him and he was ripped up into pieces.

'I think thats all for now'

I could feel that Bella was in pain.. I didn't see her.

'Wheres, Bella?'

'I don't know, Jacob..'

I couldn't make out where she was...

I followed the scent of a new vampire that appeared. I saw Bella leaning against a tree clutching her leg, She was in pain. And it was our fault for not watching her, Again...

I leaped at the girl and tore her head off in one blow. I couldn't see Bella, She was gone.

I looked down the forest road and saw her collapsed by a tree. It looked like she had hit her head. I phased and put my jeans on in a split second.

"Bella, Are you ok? Bella. Bella." Shit.. Not again.

She fluttered her eyes open.

"Jacob. I- I didn't mean too. I was trying to lure the vampires away from here.. I didn't want them attacking you."

"It's alright Bella, They're gone."

**Figured I would put up another chapter, Since I got several people Subscribing or Alerting my story. Which I say is better then a Review. :D**

**New one coming up as soon I get back from my grandmothers. I saw eclipse trailers and stuff so It got me in the mood for writing Fanfic again. I hope you guys like this chapter.. Btw. I'm going to the Midnight Showing of Eclipse, Who else is? :D**


End file.
